


Help me Danny

by islandkay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkay/pseuds/islandkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What if in 1-9 Danny needed a little more convincing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting so be gentle but I would love to hear what you think. I am huge Teen Wolf fan and I love the idea of Sterek!  
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

Stiles let out a deep breath as his dad walked away down the stairs. He slunk back into his room only to have Derek slam his back against the door. Startled, he let out a very manly “Oommmphhh”. Stiles had to admit, he was a little turned on. How could he not be? Some gorgeously hot and studly guy is pushing their bodies together. Derek’s face only inches away, Stiles could see the many colors in Derek’s green eyes. Feel the hardness of Derek’s body. Could feel his breath on his neck. … Focus, Derek was saying something.  
“If you say one word…”  
“Oh, what, you mean like ‘Hey dad, Derek Hale is in my room. Bring your gun?!?’ Stiles took a few deep breaths. Derek took a step back. “Yeah, that’s right. If I’m harboring your fugitive ass, it’s my house, my rules buddy”. Stiles punctuated his statement with a slap to Derek’s shoulder and immediately regretted it as Derek’s gaze on him hardened again. Derek nodded his head, stepped back and straightened Stiles’ jacket where he had it crushed in his fists. Feeling brave all of a sudden Stiles huffed out a few breaths and with a grin, reached out and yanked on Derek's jacket. He felt the soft leather in his hand and was imagining how it would feel against his bare chest. He tried to walk around Derek when Derek lunged at him with just his teeth.  
Stiles whimpered out “Oh, my God!”

As Stiles fell into his desk chair Derek asked “Is Scott going to get the necklace?”  
Stiles replied “No, he’s still working on it, but there is something else we can try.”  
Derek just raised an eyebrow at him.  
“The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent Allison a text asking her to meet him there.”  
Derek just looked at him. “So?”  
Stiles said “So, it wasn’t Scott.”  
Derek said “Well can you find out who sent it?”  
Stiles responded “No, not me, but I think I know somebody who can.” Then as Stiles looked into Derek’s deep green eyes he had another thought. “But he might need some convincing... Like a lot of convincing.”  
Derek looked at Stiles like he had when they had first met. He was accusing, inquiring, demanding and threatening all in one look.  
“And just how are you going to convince him then?” Derek asked.  
“Well,” Stiles started, “I have an idea. My lab partner is this really good looking guy named Danny. He is tall, has brown hair, the most soulful brown eyes and you should see him in the locker room…” Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him, his eyebrows squinched together. Right. Focus Stiles. “ You see, Danny sort of plays for the other team, so…”  
“What other team?”  
“Oh come on Derek. Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Just thinking about what he had in mind was getting Stiles excited. He tried to calm his jumping heart so as to not spook the werewolf. He loved watching porn, but this would be more like a live webcam. Right in his own bedroom! Still he had to convince Derek it would be necessary and being nervous he started babbling. “OK, so, Danny isn’t into girls, he likes guys. And you are...well, you” and Stiles made a vague up and down gesture indicating Derek’s entire body. “Maybe to distract him from realizing that what we are asking him to do is highly illegal, you could, you know, distract him.”  
Derek's eyebrows both went up and almost touched in the middle of his forehead.  
Stiles huffed “I don’t know, maybe do a little strip tease, or something?”  
Stiles hoped to god that werewolf senses didn’t include being able to tell he was turned on as that would definitely give him away. Or get him mangled. Or killed. Yeah, definitely killed. His body torn into pieces and scattered. His dad would be so upset...wait… getting off track here.  
Derek was looking at Stiles like he was going to kill him anyway. Or maybe that was just his default face around Stiles. Or everyone. Derek took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring and slowly nodded his head. “Make the call.”

30 minutes later Danny was walking into Stiles’ bedroom. Now that was just jerk off material right there! Danny. In his bedroom. Wow. I guess he was moving on from the unattainable Lydia to the uninterested Danny. Although Danny never had answered his question that day...Such is life. Such is his life. How does he get himself into this stuff? Wait, Danny is here. Text message. Focus! Maybe another Adderall. 

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked.  
Stiles responded “Trace a text.”  
Danny looked annoyed. “No, I came here to do lab work. That is what lab partners do.”  
“And we will once you trace the text.”  
“What makes you think I know how?”  
Stiles hesitated. “I, uh looked up your arrest report.”  
Exasperated Danny said “I...I was thirteen! They dropped the charges.”  
Stiles mumbled “Aahhhrt”  
“No! We’re doing lab work.”  
“Oh my g…”  
As Danny was pulling over a chair Stiles was clenching his fists. He had to get Danny to do this! He started up his computer as Danny sat next to him.  
Danny looked over his shoulder and asked “Who is he again?”  
Stiles half turned around and glanced at Derek. “Uhhmm, my cousin...Miguel.”  
Derek had the dictionary open on his lap reading but raised his eyes to glare at Stiles.  
“Is that...blood on his shirt?” Danny asked.  
Stiles turned to look again and ran a hand over his hair. “Yeah, yes, well he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel,”  
Derek lifted his eyes to glare at Stiles again. “ I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts.” and motioned Derek towards his dresser.  
With a scowl on his face Derek threw the dictionary on the bed, got up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor revealing a triple swirling tattoo on his back. Stiles had Googled it after seeing it the first time at the vet’s office when Derek was shot with a wolfsbane bullet. Thankfully he had not had to cut off Derek's arm. Derek hadn’t been in a very good mood that day so Stiles hadn’t wanted to ask, but he had found a Triskelion on the internet. Thank you Google. 

Trying again Stiles says to Danny “So, anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so…”  
“Uhh, Stiles,” Derek interrupted.  
When Stiles turned to ask “Yes?” so did Danny. Now they were both staring at a half naked Derek Hale.  
“This...no fit.”  
“Then try something else on.”  
Stiles could see out of the corner of his eye that Danny was trying not to stare. When he turned back to Danny to apologize, Danny was still watching Derek. Stiles couldn’t blame him. Stiles was smiling inside. Outside he just said “Wwhhaa hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?”  
Danny was still trying not to stare and said “It’s ...it’s not really his color.”  
At this point Derek was losing his patience. Stiles was taking too long. He stared right into Danny’s eyes and with a third shirt in his hand he walked over to the two boys. His chest at eye level he asked “Danny, is it? Well Danny, Stiles here doesn't have the best fashion sense. Do you think you can help me?” Derek then put his finger under Danny's jaw and lifted it so Danny had to look up. He brushed his thumb over the corner of Danny’s mouth and his eyes darkened when a tongue sliped out to lick it. Derek gently pulled him up off the chair by his chin. He noticed that Danny is the same height. He dragged his thumb across Danny’s lips and Danny sucked his thumb into his mouth. Derek let out a low growl, put a hand on Danny’s waist and pulled Danny to him. He can feel Danny is hard against his thigh and grinds his hips into him dragging a moan from Danny as his head drops back and tilts to the side in pleasure. Danny couldn’t know what that does to Derek’s wolf. Derek growled a little louder as his lips connected with Danny’s neck. He trailed his hand from Danny’s waist down to the bulge in his pants, rubbing up and down making Danny moan again.  


Stiles finally awoke from his stupor. Watching the two of them - right in front of him - was, well, exciting to say the least. He was right. Better than a webcam. From his chair, Stiles slowly reached out to Derek and put his hand on Derek’s thigh. Derek looked down from where he was marking Dannys neck. Stiles noticed his eyes were bright blue. Stiles lips parted and he was panting. Just a little bit. Derek blinked and his eyes were back to green. Stiles started moving his hand higher. Just a little bit. He saw Derek smirk.

Derek asked quietly in Danny’s ear “Surely you can help Stiles out, hmmm?”

Danny whimpered out “I’ll need the phone number, the ISP and the exact time of the text.” as he melted into the chair next to Stiles his eyes not leaving Derek’s. 

While Stiles was throwing his arms in the air in victory, he was really wanting to see where that was going. That was so hot! Derek was really getting in to it. Stiles could see the front of Derek’s pants bulging out. Wow, being able to stare at Derek’s crotch and not get in trouble for it. Oh my god, awesome!! Danny was looking at Stiles a little funny...oh right! The text. Focus! I wonder if they will stick around...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought this would be more Sterek but it didn't write that way. Maybe in the next one...


End file.
